


rogues (friends) with benefits

by riddleb9y



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Edward Nygma, Condoms, Friends to Lovers, Lube, Making Out, Multi, No Angst, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Edward Nygma, One Night Stands, Pre-Relationship, Safe Sane and Consensual, Short & Sweet, Top Jonathan Crane, also jonathan crane is very much oblivious to how deep he is, not really sexy, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleb9y/pseuds/riddleb9y
Summary: basically the first time jon and ed hooked up (before ch.8 if you've read my series, ? distraction, partner in crime, lover ?)
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	rogues (friends) with benefits

**Author's Note:**

> jonathan crane and edward nygma believe in consent because thats very important. and yes, jon is a simp

"I think I have some spare paper in my closet," Ed stated, standing up but waiting for Jon to follow.

Firmly sat on the couch, Jon disagreed. "Your sketches are fine," A poor choice of words. 'Fine' meant, could be better. "All we need is a location for the bomb and to decide what goes in the canister so I can plan on preparing fear gas or a chemical compound that can separate until Batman's expiration date."

"As fascinating as the latter sounds, we need to sketch out wherever its location is. Planning equals success."

As if Ed was ever successful. Their compulsions destroyed their schemes, no matter the prior planning. All the same, Jon relented. "Then get your damn paper, so we can start."

"I would but, it's at the very back of my closet and my step ladder was…Compromised."

Sufficiently convinced in the stories likelihood, Jon snorted, "How does a step ladder get compromised?"

"I may have offended two, scarily strong, recruits."

"So your henchmen, Query and Echo?" Ed nodded, "Came to your apartment and stole your step ladder?"

Recalling the treacherous day, Ed hummed the affirmative, “Essentially."Uninterested in giving details, they waved their hand out for Jon to take. "Now be a gentleman and help. Plus, I know you want to analyze my bedroom."

Wordlessly standing, Jon began to walk down the hallway with Ed tailing him. To be fair psychoanalyzing was Jon’s weakness, and Ed's bedroom was a mystery. The scarecrow has visited The Riddler lair, which has remained untouched. Somehow, Ed finds it easier to purchase several high-rent apartments in Gotham and fully furnish them until Batman catches on. Jon accepts Ed won't risk compromising their projects, but cheaper solutions.

Finding the door creaked, he pushed it open. The green clutter and pricey antiques overwhelmed his senses and nearly hid the walk-in closet. Jon waited for Ed, knowing that opening closets was a precarious task, ordinarily involving obscene trinkets or literal skeletons. Ed led them to the door, introducing Jon to the Riddler's wardrobe and surprisingly vacant top shelf space. As promised, there were two large rolls of graphing paper at the top, next to several plain paper stock boxes Jon didn't bother mentioning. Reaching up, he took down one of the two rolls and handed it over.

“Why do you put things where you can't reach?”

"Because it belongs there. Plus, I typically have step stool or tall friends who I'm happy to use."

Friends, a stupid word Jon couldn't bother arguing against. Just semantics. Moving close enough to leer over Ed, Jon warned. "Now don’t forget, Nygma, I’m here to use you."

The sentence was ten times more sexual and effective than Jon anticipated. Ed flushed head go toe, jerking with a flustered shiver. "Christ Jon, I'll let you use me however you want."

Surprisingly, Jon didn’t back away. "I didn't mean like that," He watched Ed's eyelashes flutter. "You don’t want to be used. You want your ego fed."

Heat spread down Ed's stomach, and risking their morality, they caught Jon’s mouth with theirs. Jon's knee slid between Ed's legs as they devoured each other, fighting for dominance until Jon pulled away.

He found Ed flushed with their eyes narrowed. Reaching forward, he peeled back Ed's eyelid, "I'd prefer it if you’d breath."

Unimpressed, Ed batted at Jon's prying fingers, hitching their hips before leaning in for another kiss. They continued groaning and grinding against the poor wall for a while.

The moment Ed slid their hand under Jon's waistband, he pulled back, "What are you- trying, what do want to do?" He mentally facepalms at his tongue’s twist. "I don't want to actually use you. You're not obligated to do anything."

Ed laughed, pressing several kisses to Jon's throat, "I wouldn’t let you fondle me if I was against this. If you don't want to be here, you can leave," They sigh. "But, we’re rational enough to have sex."

Jon ends up under Ed, sucking on his collarbone while Ed fists both their cocks together. As expected, there had been a perfect kit with lube and condoms in the bottom nightstand drawer. The lube was cold, and the friction could've set off his orgasm. But before he had the chance, they pulled back.

Leaning down, Ed nipped his ear, "Top or bottom?"

"Whichever you're comfortable with. Anything strictly off-limits?"

A delighted smile crept across Ed's face. Handing Jon a sealed condom, they replied, "Just don’t try to inject me with anything,"

“As long as you refrain from being your usual, prissy self." Jon split the tinfoil corner.

The lube cap clicked as Jon rolled the condom down his length, which was impressive but not unexpected. Arkham showers provided a decent visual. Enough to fuel fantasies just like this, not that Jon needs to know.  
Ed inserted a finger, then two, in hopes of speeding up the process. At three fingers deep, Jon's usual acute eyes fastened on their figure.

"Will you be okay on your back?"

Ed conceded hair crimped between their head and the pillows when they laid down.

Stroking himself, he shifted between Ed's knees. He blindly pressed the tip in, watched Ed twitch with a mixture of pain and relief. They had a small body build, but it was far from brittle. Malleable for any situation and still he wasn't interested in taking advantage of the fact. He wanted Ed to feel comfortable and decent.

"Are you ready?" He murmured, cupping the outline of sharp hip bones and stroking his thumb over the skin.

Glancing up Ed nodded, "Yes. Now, please."  
Complying, Jon began moving deeper, groaning as Ed stretched for him, spreading their legs further. Working to take half of the cock quickly, Ed writhed and gasped.

"Jonathan! Just hurry up." Ed gripped his wrist, tugging the arm closer.

Rolling his eyes, Jon pushed deeper, "Be patient."

Ed clenched, whining at the smooth pressure. Lifting their hips back as Jon moved forward, sharp jolts stinging their nerves. As Jon began fucking them, bruising was doubtful. Jon was steady, and his hands never tightened with his pace.

Jon's hand slid to Ed's cock and wrapped around the base before stroking up. He matched the movement to his thrusts and bent closer until Ed's legs split and their mouths reached. Reasoning that sex was a free game for imitations of affection, He continued their kiss, letting Ed sucked on his tongue while whimpering and reminding Jon of a wet dream. His thumb twisted through the tip of Ed's cock, slick with precome, shaking their body, although the wooden bed-frame stayed still. For some reason, when Jon first imagined the Riddler's bedroom, he visualized a metal canopy bed, curtains covered in question marks. The question marks would be a bit much, even for Ed. Moreover, awkward in their current context.

With the subtle smirk against their lips, Ed pulled back, "What?"

Hair falling into his eyes, Jon bobbed his head with a slight pant. "Nothing," He circled the tip of Ed's cock before dragging down the slit, Ed bucked, nailing pinching Jon’s wrist. "You should hire a new decorator, though."

Emitting a hoarse laugh, Ed replied. "You like it enough. Unless you just admire me," They kissed Jon's jawline, "Crawling into my bed and all."

The pitched whimper switched Jon's angle, diving deeper and pulling farther out with each thrust as he repeatedly pushed into that spot. With every push, he could feel his orgasm approaching. "God, Eddie I'm close, you feel so good, sweetheart. You're so tight and pretty, Ed."

Dazed and aroused by the praise, Ed flung their head back, listening to Jon rant. Gaining leverage, they wrapped their legs around Jon's slim torso. Silencing Jon with their lips for the last time, determined to make it last before they came, Jon following with stuttering hips and buckling knees.

When Ed opened their eyes, Jon was sitting up and pulling out. He rolled and tossed the condom into the waste bin at the left of the bed-stand. Jon stood up, leaving for a moment before coming back with the bathroom’s hand towel. He offered it to Ed, and they took it, cleaning off their stomach and below. Folding the cloth and placing it on the nightstand, Ed was ready to ask Jon to stay the night. To defend it was too late to leave, and it’d be rude, but there was no need. Yawning, Jon laid down, facing toward Ed without touching. Clicked off the light, once, again, and finally twice, they curled up and pulling the sheets over their bodies.

Jon was asleep but nevertheless, Ed uttered, “Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i know it should be henchwomen but spanish grammar tells me differently and i dont make the rules
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this~ i dont post smut often, but when i do, its scriddler and they're wholesome <3 (i know they're villains but let me have this 
> 
> (also expect a bottom jon fic soon bc that idea won't leave my disaster brain


End file.
